


It's all over

by tai_siat



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tai_siat/pseuds/tai_siat
Summary: After the final battle, they find Adora and everything feels wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	It's all over

There she was. The loose blonde hair falling down her back was an unfamiliar sight for them all. Usually it was tied up in a ponytail with this dumb hair poof no one could ever understand, but that was their Adora. Kind of silly and naïve, yet always ready to fight for what is right. The Horde was her family as she grew up, whether she liked it or not, and they made her into a soldier. That was something that would never leave her. That dumb, foolish compass that only pointed at one direction and made her blind to the nuances of life. 

The girl that stood in front of them, however, didn’t seem like that Adora. She seemed so empty, so tired of it all. It was uncanny to say the least. They stayed in silence for a long couple of minutes, until Adora dully lifted her gaze from whatever place in the horizon it visited and managed to gather enough strength to look at her friends. Glimmer was right in the front of the group, along with Catra, whereas Bow stood back, being the one who probably told them about her whereabouts and rightfully ashamed to do so. 

“What happened to you?” – Glimmer said, the nature of pure concern and surprise of the question filling the awkward atmosphere of the scene.

Adora remained quiet, just standing there, incapable of answering the question for as much as she tried to get herself to speak. There were so many things wrong and she couldn’t fix them all, she knew she couldn’t. And at this point they probably should know too. She was there, finally looking like the failure that she was, bruises, scratches and blood filling every spot of her skin.

“Adora! Say something!” – She noticed that more time had passed as now Glimmer was holing her shoulders with tears forming in her eyes. 

She ignored the girl and let strands of blonde hair cover her vision as she turned to Catra. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

Catra’s expression quickly shifted from discomfort to shame when the words reached her. They went deeper than Adora could comprehend and she was embarrassed of how much she felt like she needed to hear them. It angered her.

“For what?” – The sentence came out of her mouth rougher than she intended.

“For all of it. For everything.” 

“Adora, we don’t understand.” – Bow was the first to find her. She couldn’t answer none of his questions so he rapidly got the two girls to come and so this whole scenario was set up. He took a step further. – “Please, just please explain what do you mean.”

“Hordak Prime is gone.” 

“You did what you had to do.” – Catra said dryly, looking away, as messed up by this situation as they all were.

“She’s right, Adora. It would all come down to this point eventually. We’re proud of you.” – Glimmer held her tighter, closer as to reaffirm not only Adora, but herself that this was what needed to be done. 

Adora went dark. She shifted away from Glimmer, breath shaking, heart beating faster at each second. – “You don’t understand, do you?” – She looked around at her confused friends. – “None of you do.”

“Then help us.” – Bow pleaded.

“The Horde was the only thing keeping them away and we killed them. The only real good this galaxy has ever had.”

“What?” – Catra mumbled. – “Stop wasting time with this nonsense and explain what’s really going on.”

Despair. Tears. Raw fear came to Adora’s eyes as she said:

“The First Ones are coming.” – She clutched her hand close to her heart and lifted her head to the shocked group. – “And I cannot stop them.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk, i'm really feeling that she-ra angst right now  
if you have any prompt you want me to write about just comment down below and i'll give it a thought!!  
love ya !


End file.
